The Mystery Part 2
by DarkCrisan366
Summary: This is a continuous haunted mystery that the mysterious person is finally revealed The Final Chapter is finally up
1. The Prologue

(Note: O.K., I don't own the characters of DDR. I'm just a fan writer that is writing a story about them. But I do want to give KOA also known as Konami of America and all relative companies credit for it.)

(The Mystery Part 2: Prologue)

4 years had passed since the DDR mystery team hasn't solve yet. One of them was victimized by that male 4 years ago and turned them into stone by using the male's red eyes. Their leader Rage Ito and his girlfriend Emi Toshiba are searching for clues in the attic, but they saw a mysterious girl with a white dress and tell Rage to find Lady.

* * *

At the End of Chapter Five, Rage was attacked by the mysterious person, and he has no chance to escape. What will be his survival is somebody walks by or hears him.

(End of Prologue)


	2. Chapter One

The Second Part: Chapter One

One rainy night, a woman walks through the city and went to DDR Mystery headquarters to see her cousin. That woman was the cousin of the leader of DDR mystery team. Her name is Kari and she went inside the headquarters.

Kari: Oh! My God! It's so dark inside the hallway, I have to use my flashlight.

Kari: (she uses her flashlight) A woman…in the hallway?

Lady: ...

Kari sees Lady, when sees it, she was asking questions and Lady knows about the shadow and the girl with white dress.

Kari: Are you Lady?

Lady: (shivering from fear) Yes, and what brings you here?

Kari: I'm looking for my cousin?

Lady: You mean Rage…

Kari: Yes, I heard he's in your headquarters, and somebody tried to hurt him…

Lady: (Looks at Kari's face) Kari, I need to ask you?

Kari: About what, Lady?

Lady: Do you have the ball of darkness?

Kari: (shows the black ball to Lady) You mean this…my mom gave this to me, before I went to your headquarters.

Lady: This ball contains the shadow that represents his identity, then the evil spirit from 4 years ago will put to rest with the ball of light, and everyone who turns to stone will back to normal.

Kari: (sense his presence) Cousin!

Lady: I think Rage needs you.

Kari: Right, Thanks for the clues you gave me.

Lady: What will you be doing, Kari?

Kari: (prepares her ninja knives) I'll find Rage.

Lady: Kari, Rage is in the library, he's searching for me in order to save the others by turning them to stone. Please, be careful.

Kari: (serious look) All right, I'm going to save him.

Lady: Before you go, take this ball of light, it's very handle to put the spirit to rest.

Kari: Thanks, Lady!

Kari obtains the ball of light and she leaves Lady in the hallway. Therefore, she went to the library to save her cousin from the shadow's hands.

Lady: Good Luck……Kari.

(End of Chapter One)


	3. Chapter Two

The Second Part: Chapter Two

Shadow: (chokes on Rage's neck) don't you dare try to interrupt my plan?

Shadow: Well , if you try to insist me, then, you die!

The shadow choked very hard on Rage's neck, until he was attacked by three knives and he dropped Rage on the ground.

Shadow: (Glaring at Rage) What the?

Rage: (coughing) ughhuhh…

Shadow: DAMN YOU!

Rage: (still coughing) ughuh..Huh?

The shadow blames Rage of what he had done, until someone threw the smoke bomb on the shadow, and rescued Rage. However Rage was fainted.

Shadow: Huh? They vanished... I'll get all of you and I turned every one of you into stone like the rest of them.

The shadow searched everywhere for the next victim. Therefore, Kari and her fallen cousin hides near the door through the next room, until he awakes to see his cousin.

Rage: (look at his cousin) Haah…My head…Huh? Kari.

Kari: So you finally awake, Cousin?

Rage: Why are you here? Kari, It's too dangerous for you inside the headquarters.

Kari: Why would you know! You almost get killed by that mysterious person and I risk my life to save you, and where is everybody?

Rage: Everyone? Everyone has turned to stone, and I couldn't save them from him.

Kari: (glared at his cousin's face) You're so helpless?

Rage: What do you mean?

Kari: You're the leader right, and you try your best to save them. And now you were trying to throw that away, is that it.

Rage: Don't get mad at me, I am the leader here, and I'm not helpless, I know you are my cousin and you know it.

Kari: (seems sorry to his cousin) Well, I found Lady in the hallway.

Rage: Really, did you see her…

Kari: Why? Yes. I saw her in the hallway, and she tells me the whole thing about saving the others.

Rage: Okay. And how can we save everyone?

Kari: The only way to save them is to put the evil spirit back to rest inside the black ball. But, we must find the shadow who choked you.

Rage: Hey, can I see that balls in your pocket?

Kari gets the two balls in both of her pockets and shows it to her cousin and defines it.

Kari: (Handing two balls) this ball is the ball of light, and this is the ball of darkness. With this two balls we can finally solved this dangerous mystery. And your job is finally done. What do you think?

Rage: (looks at the two balls) Hmm… This is perfect, with these balls we can save everyone from that shadow. Thanks for the clues, Kari.

Kari: Don't worry, you should thank Lady for that. Before we go, let's find the shadow's identity from the black ball and we have to save everyone.

Rage: Okay, as a leader of the mystery team we'll find that shadow who pain me in the neck, and the one who turned Emi and the other members into stone. Let's find him, Kari.

Kari: (smiling on his cousin) All right?

(End of Chapter Two)


	4. Chapter Three

The Second Part: Chapter Three

Rage and Kari rush downstairs and they see Astro and Charmy were turned to stone the same way as Afro in the conference room. Then, they saw the shadow known as Rage's rival glared his red eyes in the other rooms.

Kari: There he is, he went to the other room.

Rage: Come on, Let's go…

They follow the shadow's tracks and the shadow confronts them.

Shadow: I've finally found you, Rage and your despicable friend…

Rage: (gasped) Damn! He knew that we followed him.

Kari: Cousin, I know who's responsible for turning everyone into stone.

Rage: Really, You know who's the shadow is?

Kari: Yes, and I know who he is.

Shadow: Huh? What light is this?

Kari: (lights the black ball) I know who you are…

Kari lights the ball of darkness, and the shadow shows his true identity.

Akira: Huh? No…way, they found my true identity?

Rage: (shocked) Akira…that's…not possible…it was you….

Akira: You woman, How did you know my true identity?

Kari: They were three aspects. First you glared other people from your eyes, to turn everyone to stone. Second, you put everyone in tragedy by locking or switching the doorknobs to glare the victims, and the last you grappled and choked my cousin very hard in your bare hands. So that shadow and my cousin's rival. (points at Akira) it's was you Akira.

Rage: Akira? Why, are you doing this? And I didn't know that you were the shadow. Now I understand, You try to hide something from us by turning everyone into stone. I won't forgive you.

Akira: So, you finally found out, Rage. It was I who turned everyone to stone, because I was possessed by that evil spirit inside that picture 4 years ago. Now, I have to kill both of you!

Kari throws her three ninja knives to Akira, and Akira was stuck in the wall with the knives and unconscious.

Rage: Nice move, Kari. I didn't expect you prepare your knives just in case.

Kari: Don't worry about me, He's unconscious right now. (she heard a voice from the corridor) Huh? Aaaah?

Rage: What's wrong, Kari?

Kari: (starts frightening) That…that spirit?

Girl: So she found Lady, How impressive…

Rage: So it's You, the girl in that dream?

Girl: Reiji, you and Kari must put the spirit to rest by using the ball of darkness, When it lights the ball of light, you have to use the ball of darkness to rest the evil spirit.

Kari: (Looking at the Girl) I know who you are, You are Kayako!

Kayako: Reiji, you must face the evil spirit, until she was put to rest.

Kayako disappears in front of them and Kari was shocked looking on the spirit.

Kari: (gasped) Where is Kayako?

Rage: That girl was Kayako?

Kari: Yes, that's girl from the picture 4 years ago. Her spirit hasn't rest yet. What should we do now?

Rage: We have to face that evil spirit possessed in Akira's body.

Kari: (shocked) Cousin, look at that!

Rage and Kari hear a voice coming from Akira's body and the evil spirit shows up.

Evil Spirit: So! It was the both of from the Mystery Team. I am impressed, Now you must pay.

(End of Chapter Three)


	5. Chapter Four

The Second Part: Chapter Four

Rage: No way, So this is the evil spirit, who possessed in Akira's body.

Kari: That's the evil spirit from the other picture 4 years ago. And that picture was…the spirit of Medusa.

Rage: The spirit of Medusa!

Medusa: So, you found out my true identity 4 years ago, and you tried to stop me from my reckoning. Hahahahahaha……

Rage: (glared at the evil spirit) So, it was you! Who turn my girlfriend and my other members into stone. You'll never get away from this.

Medusa: I was so proud since controlling this boy 4 years ago, and I took everything just what I need to turn everyone into stone. Well then, I'll turn the both of you like the rest of them! Heeehhaaah!

The Medusa's spirit attacks her eye beam to turn everyone into stone, But Kari uses the ball of light to teleported to the back office where Izam was turned to stone.

Kari: Where are we now, Cousin!

Rage: That's the back office…

Kari: The back office…It's seems like you cleaned it earlier…

Rage: Your right, and this is where Izam was turned to stone like the same as the others.

Kari gives the ball of darkness to her cousin, to put the Medusa's spirit to rest.

Kari: Cousin Rage, take this ball of darkness, with this ball you can put that witch back to rest.

Rage: What are you going to do, Kari?

Kari: I'll use the ball of light to shield her attack. Then, use the ball of darkness to put her to rest. Do you understand?

Rage: Okay, I understand your plan, Kari. We have to stop that witch?

Rage and Kari rushed through the corridor and Kari was in pain.

Kari: (Screaming) Aaaaahhhh?

Rage: What's the matter, Kari.

Kari was possessed by the girl in the white dress, with the name of Kayako.

Rage: That voice, you must be Kayako, the girl in that dream.

Kayako: Reiji, we must find the Medusa's spirit before its too late.

They saw the Medusa's spirit and confront her.

Medusa: So, you can't escape from me now!

Rage: (Glared at the evil spirit) Will see!

(End of Chapter Four)


	6. Chapter Five

The Second Part: Chapter Five (The Final Chapter)

Medusa: You better prepare or else both of you will DIE!

The Medusa use the eye beam to attack the both of them, until Kayako is in Kari's body to use the ball of light to shield the Medusa's eye beams, and Lady shows up to see Rage and Kari are fighting the evil spirit.

Lady: Rage, What's going on here…Huh?

She saw the Medusa's spirit the one who possessed in Akira's body 4 years ago, and Kayako tells Rage to use the ball of darkness to put her to rest.

Kayako: Reiji, use the ball of darkness to seal her. Now!

Rage: (use the black ball) yeeeahhhhhh?

Rage uses the black ball to put the Medusa's spirit to rest.

Medusa: Huh! What's this!

Kayako: Be Gone, Witch!

The evil spirit was absorbed by the ball of darkness and the evil spirit was sealed. After sealing the spirit, Kayako's spirit shows up while released into Kari's body.

Kari: Uhhhh……Huh?

Rage: Kari………

Kayako: Reiji, the spirit was now rest at last, your friends will be released from the stone's eye of Medusa. Until then, you solved the mystery. Goodbye, Reiji.

Kayako's spirit was disappeared from above, and she was now rest in peace. Then, Kari was fainted in front of Rage.

Rage: (rush to his fallen cousin) Oh no! Kari, Huh? What's this light?

The light sheds inside the headquarters and all of the DDR mystery team members who turned to stone are return to normal.

Kari: (see her cousin's face) Huhhh? What happened?

Rage: Kari, thank god your awake!

Kari: What happened? Where is the spirit!

Rage: The spirit was now gone, and we finally solved that worst mystery.

Kari: You mean we solved it.

Rage: Yea, I guess everybody will be released from that shadow.

In the other room, Boldo and Tracy are released from the shadow's stone eye and they can't remember about that time they were stuck in the room.

Boldo: Wha…What happened I think I'm having a nightmare?

Tracy: I remember we were stuck in the room. Then, the shadow showed up.

Boldo: Yeah, I felt someone just to kill us.

Tracy: What are you doing, Boldo.

Boldo: (opens the door) Huh? The door was unlocked, This means we can get out of here.

Tracy: Okay!

Boldo: Tracy, let's find the others from downstairs.

In the corridor, Akira was finally awake when he was stuck in the wall

Akira: (waking up) Huh? What happened… (shocked) Huh? What am I doing here!

In the conference room, Charmy, Astro and Afro are released from the spell after they were victimized.

Astro: Huh? I can't remember anything. Yeah! I remember Charmy and I were searching for clues.

Charmy: (calling his partner) Hey, Astro.

Astro: What is it, Charmy.

Charmy: Looks like we have a companion here!

Afro: Huh? That's strange, I remember someone just choked me while I was checking the door.

In the other room, Yuni, Ni-Na and Evil Zukin are released from the spell of the shadow. But they can't remember that incident.

Ni-Na: I can't believe it! That shadow stares us like that.

Yuni: (start crying) I don't think Akira must be behind it…

Evil Zukin: I think Rage solved that worst mystery.

Ni-Na: What do you mean by that?

Evil Zukin: Hmmmm……

In the attic, Emi has released from the spell where the shadow glares at her.

Emi: Finally, I'm back to normal.

In the office, Izam known as the first victim has finally released from the spell, the same as the others.

Izam: I,I, I'm back to normal…I'm back!

And so the main power of the headquarters has finally restored when light sheds scatter from above. Then, Rage and Kari went to the hallway, and they saw everyone from the mystery team and his girlfriend assembles to see their leader and Kari.

Emi: (starts crying) Ra…Rage!

Rage: Emi!

She runs at Rage and she hugs him when she was crying.

Emi: I'm glad your alive, Rage.

Rage: I know, since you turned to stone someone try to help me to finish this mystery. I'm glad you return to normal.

Emi: Oh! Rage.

Kari seems to understand their relation and her cousin's feelings to his girlfriend, and all the mystery team decide to celebrate their leader by saving their headquarters.

Kari: Oh My? What a lovely couple?

Astro: Say, Rage who is this girl? Is she your other girlfriend?

Rage: No, she's my cousin. She is the person who saved me from the shadow's hands and she helped me to solve that mystery.

Astro: I see, so this woman is your cousin.

Izam: Wow, your cousin seems to be helping to solve that worst mystery. Okay then, we have to celebrate our leader and that beautiful cousin of his.

The next morning, Kari decides to leave the headquarters even from her cousin and his members.

Izam: I knew it. So it was Akira who possessed by that evil spirit 4 years ago and then he try to pretend as a silent character. What a payback.

Ni-Na: Calm down, now we understand that Akira was a shadow.

Everyone talks about Akira's possession and Emi asks Kari when she leaves the headquarters.

Emi: Kari, are you sure your going to leave?

Kari: I know, I've learned a lot of things, since all of you got into danger to solve that mystery.

Tracy: Yeah, we didn't know you try to help us to solve that worst mystery.

Astro: So that shadow was Akira, I knew it all along!

Charmy: Don't worry Astro, we didn't know that Akira was possessed by the evil spirit.

Astro: Well at least, they solved it.

Boldo: Come on, Kari. Why don't you join us?

Everyone talks about joining Kari in the mystery team.

Rage: Kari, thank you for helping me and saving my life from that shadow thing.

Izam: Yeah. Kari, we thank you for saving us all.

Kari: No need to thank me. Why don't you thank the leader, he is the person who wants to save all of you.

Rage: Kari, Why don't you join our team. You'll be happy here in our headquarters.

Kari: Sorry Cousin, I need more time and I have lot things to do. If you have troubles I can get there. Goodbye, Cousin.

Kari leaves everyone outside the headquarters and Rage has to say to Kari.

Rage: Hey! Kari, if you change your mind and join our team, Please let me know all right!

Kari: (smiled at her cousin) Hmm…

Kari refuses to join the DDR mystery team and she decides to think about it. What will be Kari's decision is joining the DDR mystery team or not.


End file.
